


Can I Keep You?

by Batteryafter



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	Can I Keep You?

Xiumin pounds on the door, desperate for his screams to be heard. His hands bleeding from the constant pounding. Yixing stands outside the door, leaning against the wall. He picks at his fingernails and smiles to himself. His eyes darken when he hears a crack. Xiumin split the wood on the door. His hand throbs as blood drips from his finger. Yixing pushes the door open, making Xiumin fall backwards on the floor. 

Anger flows through Yixing as he nears Xiumin. He grabs him by the throat. Xiumin desperately tries to gasp for air, failing. His vision begins to blur as Yixing pushes harder against his neck. Yixing lessens his grip right before Xiumin loses consciousness. Xiumin coughs and slides away from Yixing. He catches his breath and tries to stand up, using the wall for balance. 

“Be quiet, Minseok. You wouldn’t want people to hear your screams.” Yixing smirks. 

Xiumin just stares as Yixing leaves, slamming the door closed behind him. His heartbeat slows down as silence fills the room. He walks over to a mattress on the floor and sits down. The air is still in what he sees as a dungeon. He looks at his bloody hand and sighs. His eyes get heavy as tiredness swarms his body. He lays down on the broken mattress, covering his body with a blanket too small for him. Maybe the next day he will finally escape. 

Yixing stands in the kitchen, cutting up some vegetables. His focus is on the knife and the sharpness of its blade. A loud thud comes from the basement, but he ignores it. Another thud breaks his concentration. He slams his hand on the counter and walks to the door, clutching the knife. His free hand throws the door open as he makes his way down the stairs. 

“Minseok, sweetheart. Be quiet, You wouldn’t want me to use this knife on you.” Yixing yells out.

The thuds stop and Xiumin backs away from the door, staring at the cracks along the wood. Yixing smiles and walks back up the stairs. He continues preparing his dinner, hearing nothing from Xiumin the rest of the time. He sets his meal on the dinner table. His eyes loom over the food, almost bored with what he saw. 

Xiumin’s heart nearly stops when the door is opened. Yixing stands there with a small plate of food. He sets it down on the small table beside Xiumin’s bed. His face is emotionless as he turns away, walking out and closing the door behind him. Xiumin stares at the plate, unsure if he is hungry. He slowly picks up the fork and pokes at a piece of what looks like chicken before placing the fork back down. Sighing, he lays on his side as his body fills with dread.

I’m never getting out of here.

The next morning, when Yixing leaves for practice, Xiumin tries again to break free. He pounds on the door until his hands bleed again. His shoulder collides with the door, splitting more of the wood. His face brightens as he continues to beat his body against the door. The wood gives in and crashes to the floor. Xiumin reaches through, searching for the lock. When he finds it, he doesn’t hesitate for his escape. He runs up the stairs, quickly throwing the basement door open. 

He freezes as Yixing begins to open the front door. Xiumin throws the door closed and holds his breath, standing at the top of the stairs. Yixing walks into the kitchen and grabs a backpack sitting on the counter. He turns around and leaves. 

Xiumin slowly opens the door again, walking to the window. He watches as Yixing leaves the the driveway. His feet force him to wander around the house, instead of running out. He finds photos of the rest of the group, looking happy. He thinks back to hearing them partying above him, not knowing their lost friend was there the whole time. 

Before Yixing can come back, Xiumin runs out of the house. He runs for miles, trying to reach his house before Yixing notices he is gone. Once he reaches his doorstep, he freezes. A man is standing in the hallway, wearing a dark hoodie. Xiumin turns and starts to run away but the man notices and runs after him. When Xiumin stops to catch his breath, the man grabs him by his shirt. The man pulls his hoodie down. 

Yixing smiles and pats Xiumin on the back. Xiumin feels dread as he is dragged back to Yixing’s house. This time, he is stored in the metal shed behind his house. Yixing locks the door with a deadbolt and leaves feeling satisfied. Xiumin begins to cry as he falls to his knees. He lays on the cold ground, trying not to scream. His eyes blur as he slowly falls asleep. 

The hot sun beats down on the shed, making the heat almost unbearable to Xiumin. He can't beat on the door as the metal burns his hands. His head perks up when he hears a familiar voice. Baekhyun walks through Yixing’s backyard, calling for his friend. Yixing quickly rushes Baekhyun inside before he can hear Xiumin screaming for help. Xiumin weeps as his chance of rescue diminishes. He let's out a frustrated yell and bangs on the wall, pulling back as the metal burns his flesh. 

After a few hours, Yixing opens the shed door. Xiumin stares at him, sweat beating down his brow and soaking his clothes. Yixing walks in and kneels down to Xiumin. 

“If you are good tonight, I’ll let you out for a proper meal.” Yixing says, pulling a bottle of water from behind his back. 

“Please let me go.” Xiumin pleads as a tear rolls down his cheek. 

Yixing wipes his tear and pets him on the head. He assures Xiumin that he won’t be hurt as long as he behaves. That night, Xiumin doesn’t beat on the door once, nor does he yell. Yixing smiles, looking out his bedroom window at the shed. He gets into bed and awaits his eventful next day. 

Xiumin waits patiently for Yixing to let him out. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to run. He knew Yixing would make it impossible to do so. Yixing opens the door and beckons for Xiumin to come out. He grabs him by the neck and walks him to the house, leading him up to the bathroom. 

“Take a shower and change into the clothes on the vanity. I’ll be waiting outside the door.” Yixing commands him. 

Xiumin quickly closes and locks the door behind him, staring at the clean bathroom. He strips his clothes off and climbs in the shower. The water almost feel orgasmic as it washes over his body. It has been weeks, maybe a month since he showered last. He makes an effort to stay in as long as possible, letting the hot water wash away as much trauma as it can. Yixing knocks on the door and tells Xiumin to hurry up. Xiumin comes back to reality and climbs out of the shower to the cold room. His new clothes seem to fit oddly perfectly but something seems off about them. He braces himself for a date with his kidnapper and opens the door. 

Yixing takes his wrist and pulls him down stairs and out to his car. 

“We will have a lot of fun today.” Yixing smirks.


End file.
